Welcome to Haven, Where EVERYONE is Unique!
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Drabbles featuring the whole Haven crew!
1. Chapter 1: Hot

**I absolutely adore Haven, but I'm not ready to write major fics about it. Here are some drabbles that pop up.  
I hope you enjoy.  
**

**I don't own anything, I'm just having fun.

* * *

**

Hot

* * *

"It's too hot," Audrey said as she wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. Sitting on a park bench while waiting for one of their prime suspects to show up seemed like a good idea a couple hours ago.

Nathan just shrugged, "I can't exactly agree or disagree with you."

She groaned. Who knew Maine could be so hot? She wished she could find a source of air conditioning, but the AC in Nathan's truck wasn't working. Figures. She would even go for sticking her whole body in a freezer.

"If it helps, usually the summers are rather normal," Nathan said as he stretched his legs out.

"Since when has Haven ever been _normal_?"

"Touche."

* * *

A.N: Reviews are appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2: As You Wish

**I just love Haven. Have I mentioned that yet?  
Italics are from the movie, The Princess Bride.  
I don't own anything, I'm just having some fun.

* * *

**

****

As You Wish

* * *

"Hey Nathan, could you find me the Wilson file?" Audrey asked, surrounded by huge stacks of paperwork.

Nathan, looking up from his more modest stack of files, smirked. Getting up from his desk, he said, "As you wish."

Audrey blinked, instantly thinking about the movie The Princess Bride. It had to be one of her favorite movies.

_That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying "As you wish", what he meant was, "I love you." And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back._

"Parker, here's the file," he said returning to their shared office. Audrey shook her head to clear her thoughts and thanked him.

He couldn't possibly be in love with her, and she couldn't possibly be in love with him. Nope. Not a chance.

* * *

A.N: Reviews would be lovely!


	3. Chapter 3: Tire You Out

**I own nothing. Just having fun!

* * *

**

Tire You Out

* * *

Audrey walked through the hallways of the hospital carrying a bouquet of flowers. Shifting the vase to the other hand, she opened the door to Room 132.

"Hi Duke, how are you feeling?" she said as she placed the vase near the windows.

"What happened yesterday?" he mananged to mumble out, wincing as he tried to readjust himself.

"Well, you got hit by a tractor tire that was being thrown at us. You managed to get mostly out of the way, but it still knocked you good," she said.

They got a call yesterday about a farmer being violent, and Duke wanted to tag along, oddly enough. He claimed he wanted to see "Haven's finest working in action." While at first they believed it could be due to some supernatural powers, they soon realized he was just a disgruntled farmer that was upset over how he was losing money.

Duke, trying to placate the farmer, actually got him even more upset and that's where the tire comes into play.

Duke looked up at the ceiling, "That sounds extremely pathetic."

Audrey shrugged, "That's why I'm visiting you alone. Nathan wouldn't let you live this down."

"Well, that's thoughtful of you, but he still is going to never let me forget about this," Duke said unhappily.

"Are those flowers for me?" Duke asked, curious.

"Yep, they're from Nathan. On the card it says 'I hope the nurses don't tire you out'," Audrey started to laugh, a little.

"Cheeky bastard," he said moodily.

* * *

A.N: Ahh Duke makes an appearance! Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4: Hats

**Warning: This takes place right after Episode 11 - The Trial of Audrey Parker. If you haven't watched that one, please don't read this one and wait for the next update. But if you have seen it...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Hats_

_

* * *

_

She was no longer an FBI agent. For some reason, that didn't bother her anymore. In fact, it felt good. Really good. She never liked her boss much, and the thought of leaving Haven wasn't an option for her. Not wanting to waste any time, she walked up to the Chief as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"I no longer work at the FBI," she said bluntly.

He nodded, "Welcome aboard, Detective Parker. You're one of us now."

"How'd you know?" she asked, slightly surprised.

He shrugged, "You're ex-boss and I had a little chat before he left."

She nodded, and remained silent for a while.

"Does this mean I can get one of those hats?" She asked, referring to the Haven Police Department hats the Chief wore.

"You'll have to earn it."

"I'm getting one of those hats," the determined look appeared on Audrey's face.

* * *

**A.N: Some Chief - Audrey interaction. Reviews are love. And thanks to all of the people who have added these drabbles to their alerts and/or favorites. I'm glad you like them!**


End file.
